Understanding Opposites
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Annabelle gets curious with the whole chav, excuse me, rude girls vs emos and phones Kelly to try and understand more. That and the rising tension between Zoe, Bianca, Andrea and Taylor is driving her insane. Andrea/Taylor Zoe/Bianca Kelly/Annabelle
1. Opposites Equal Attraction?

_(A/N: Well, well. I've always really wanted to write a St Trinians fic. =P It's like, my favourite movie in the whole wide world but I can never sit down and write anything without feeling like I need some aspirin after. But aspiration has come to me! Hurrah! In the form of an Andrea/Taylor, Zoe/Bianca and Kelly/Annabelle fic. Thank god for that. ;D)_

_Summary: Annabelle gets curious with the whole chav, excuse me, rude girls vs. emo's and phones Kelly to try and understand more. That and the rising tension between Zoe, Bianca, Andrea and Taylor is driving her slowly insane. _

_Chapter Summary: Annabelle finds the urge to discover more about the history of rude girls (chavs) vs. emo's and why it only seems more explicit in the main two 'couples' (and I say that term loosely) of St Trinians._

**Opposites Equals Attraction?**

Annabelle understood chaos when she saw it and right at this moment; she couldn't help but see chaos in the 'chav/rude girl' area of the dorms.

"Oi! Where the hell has my hoops gone?" Taylor was searching frantically for her hoop earrings, panic clear over her face as she tossed pillows behind her to search for her precious earrings.

"Ehhh, y'know something Tay? I think I saw Jess with them," Bianca said with a smug smirk, pointing casually at the exit where Annabelle stood. "Said she looked proper good with them on."

Annabelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Lately Bianca had begun playing 'pranks' on everyone within her radar, but what made the pranks more irritating was the fact that Bianca played them mostly on her fellow chavs with no shame whatsoever.

Sooner or later, Bianca would start a riot and as Head Girl, Annabelle would have to be the one to stop it.

She held in a deep sigh. She really wished Kelly was here…It was so much simpler with Kelly here. Kelly could most likely handle Bianca but right at this moment (with so much going on until she had to leave to go to Uni) Annabelle found it hard to even concentrate at the moment; never mind sort Bianca out.

"What? Schemin' little…" Taylor groaned, tossing her pillows back into their normal position with a huff.

"Eight-lettered word? Thought your maximum was three," Andrea seemed to quip up from the opposite side of the room where the emo's lay; dark lips curled upwards into a full-blown smirk.

"Go lie in ya coffin Morticia," Taylor retorted, flopping back onto her bed with both arms and legs crossed.

Annabelle checked the clock next to the Posh Totties beauty parlour. Five minutes past 1 in the afternoon and they were already at each other like wildfire.

She really, really, really missed Kelly.

"Go fall on those hoops of yours. The pointy end preferably," Andrea seemed to smile even wider at her own words; curling around her knife-shaped pillows with such a devilish look - well, more devilish than her original look - that it made Annabelle clutch her forehead.

When would there be a day where everything would be fine and she wouldn't have to leave Andrea and Taylor in the separate restraining rooms where Chelsea and Peaches lashed them (with words and whips alike) until both girls were calm enough not to glance at the other when they went back upstairs to their private corners.

Taylor shot up, mouth agape.

"Oi!" The chav leant over her bed to grasp at an old newspaper cutting and with a scowl, Taylor scrunched the paper up and chucked it at the emo girl; hitting Andrea square in the nose.

The emo ignored Taylor however and rolled over so that she was face-to-face with another one of her friends; the act of indifference making the chav freeze up inside at the realization that she only had Bianca to talk to.

Annabelle let her lips form into a sympathetic pout as she watched the chav turn on to her back to stare up at the ceiling with soft, hazel eyes that Annabelle didn't know Taylor possessed.

'_She probably misses Kelly too.'_ The Head Girl shrugged her shoulders questioningly at her own thought. _'And Andrea is practically ignoring almost all her little jabs. THAT and she's only got Bianca for company.'_

It's not that Taylor didn't like Bianca (or so Annabelle kept telling herself before she went to bed because hey, being Head Girl was tough) it was most likely the fact that Bianca was going through a phase of 'one-woman-army-against-the-whole-world-even-your-so-called-friends' and that meant awkwardness between them.

"Oh, oh!" Bianca suddenly shot up from her own bed, pulling off her tracksuit jacket to fling it across the room where it landed over by Andrea and her minions - one even daring enough to snatch it and shuffle to a private corner where they remained hidden from the fellow chav's gazes.

Annabelle felt somebody brush past her, the coldness of that person's skin making her jump in surprise until she noticed the unusual style of that person's hair and the familiar clothing that you couldn't catch on any old emo.

Zoe had returned from whatever she had been doing and that could only mean more trouble if Bianca was in the same room.

Literally. It was like they were magnets. Same for Andrea and Taylor. Apart from Andrea didn't seem to be able to work herself up enough to snap back at Taylor which was causing the chav some sort of…Depression?

After this, Annabelle decided she needed to call Kelly. And fast. Because she needed to know why. Why were these two couplings of people drawn together when others that were just as opposites as emo's and chavs weren't as connected?

"Finally popped up from ya coffin didja Chucky?" Bianca sneered, jumping over a few sleeping First Years to get more closer to Zoe; her arms folded together while she leaned over the smaller girl with that confident smirk that managed to anger almost everybody.

"Miss me, chav?" Zoe hissed, looking up at Bianca with such fierce loathing that Annabelle felt her face go red at the intensity of Zoe's and Bianca's stare-off.

"Rude girl, man. Not chav. Rude girl. Ya hear me?" Bianca talked down to Zoe, her height differing so largely from the other girl that Annabelle took two steps forwards just in case Bianca decided that her fist was getting kinda bored and felt like saying hello to Zoe's face.

"Unfortunately," Zoe smiled that sickly (not to mention, fake) smile at the older girl and pressed a hand against the rude girl's stomach to push Bianca back. "Now _get_ out of _my_ way."

The way Bianca's expression changed was almost laughable, even when Zoe passed her, Bianca still held the expression of someone who had just been laughed at for saying something retarded.

The rude girl recovered her usual poised stance almost instantly after Zoe pushed past her; her hands moving through her hair and her lower lip was pouted out. "Jog on then."

"I believe the phrase is walking," Zoe shot over her shoulder with a growl; pressing herself up hard against one of the First Years bed supports.

"Yeah well…" Bianca held her fist up high; the gesture turning everyone's attention (apart from Taylor who was pretty much amusing herself with a magazine) towards the rude girl. "I don't think that you and me are finished talking, eh? Can't just ignore me like that and think you -"

Zoe snorted, trying to hold back her usual sadistic grin and failing miserably. "Whatever you say, _chav_."

Annabelle saw Bianca's eyes flash and her immediate reaction was to cross the room to where Zoe was (and where Bianca was storming towards) to catch the rude girl's wrist to stop her from shoving her fist down Zoe's throat.

"I swear down _man_," Bianca breathed deeply, her face so close to the emo's that Annabelle could feel Zoe's breath on her face when she moved her own face closer to the pair. "Just _wait _until we're on our own."

Zoe quirked her lips into a suave smirk, shrugging her shoulders. "Looking forward to it."

Annabelle bit her lip, lifting an eyebrow in a curious manner at Zoe's…Delightful way of wording.

'_If I didn't know better, I'd say Zoe just hit on Bianca. But as I said. I know better than that.'_

Just as Zoe was about to move, Bianca used her free hand to block Zoe's path with a slam of her palm against the pine of the First Years bedposts.

Okay, this was getting too suggestive and if Annabelle knew the girls at St Trinians, then she knew that if she didn't separate Bianca from Zoe then the rumours about them two would fly all around the school - causing more anger and tension between the two of them.

"Bianca, just leave it," Annabelle pulled roughly against Bianca's wrist; tossing the rude girl back to leave room for Zoe to leave the area which Bianca had previously blocked.

Good. Fight between Zoe and Bianca was now officially put off. For about a minute or so.

Annabelle turned towards the Geeks area and gestured to a young geek to phone for Chelsea and Peaches; pointing directly at the button where there was a picture of a box and two whips lying next to it.

If both Zoe and Bianca were in the two separate restraining rooms and Andrea and Taylor were 'temporally' ignoring each other that meant that Annabelle had enough time to call the girl she had wanted to call at the first moment she had stepped into the dormitories.

**

* * *

**

"Hey…Is this a bad time to be calling you? I don't know what time it is where-" Annabelle let out a nervous laugh. "Wherever the hell you are."

"Australia luv," Kelly yawned from the other end of the phone, scratching the back of her head. "But don't worry. Just talk to me. I haven't heard from you for a while."

Unexpectedly (to Annabelle anyway) the Head Girl found herself blushing for no apparent reason apart from the fact that at the moment she was hearing Kelly Jone's voice, and that uncomfortable coldness in her heart warmed immediately at hearing such a familiar sound.

Smiling, Annabelle pressed her mobile harder against her ear - almost as if this would help her be closer to the past Head Girl.

"I know but you wasn't picking up when I was calling your mobile before…" Annabelle herself trail off, twirling one of her curls around her index finger with her lower lip trapped between her teeth. "Thought you didn't want to chat."

"Yeah, well you're an idiot for thinking so." And despite the words of the teasing Kelly Jones, Annabelle laughed quietly to herself.

"Excuse me for you not answering," She countered with another laugh; letting herself sink further down into the cushions of the sofa she was perched on.

"Excuse me for you getting the wrong idea," Kelly replied with another large yawn and a soft grunt.

"You're excused. And are you sure you wanna talk? You sound deadbeat," Annabelle shifted on the couch; glaring at two Amy Winehouse look-alikes that were stalking near her area. They both scuttled off, cursing angrily at each other for being caught out.

God, she sure loved having power when it came to being Head Girl.

"Listen Belle, just spit it out. I love you n all but a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask you about Taylor and Andrea." Well god damn, that was a great thing to say when your best friend (_well, isn't she my girlfriend? Wait, what? The hell?) _just wants to talk. Bring up a problem!

"Andrea and Taylor? Huh. I thought those two had calmed down with each other."

"Well. You could say that. But. I wouldn't exactly say that."

Kelly sighed. "Annabelle…Just tell me what's wrong before I go insane."

"Right! Well basically, Andrea is ignoring Taylor so much that Taylor is sorta, well…She's depressed. Literally. It's like she hasn't got energy for anything," Annabelle explained; letting her mind wonder on her other problem that was named 'Bianca and Zoe'.

"That's not really unusual y'know Belle?" Kelly's answer shocked Annabelle to the core and caused the Head Girl to almost choke out a laugh.

"You're joking right? Taylor and Andrea are usually tearing each other apart by the first word one says to the other. So what is the deal with those two?" Annabelle looked over her shoulder as she spoke, wary that somebody might be listening in on her conversation with Kelly.

"Annabelle, Taylor and Andrea are just two opposites. Surely you know the phrase?" Kelly laughed through the phone; the result being that Annabelle jumped slightly at such a loud sound bursting through her ears all at once. "To describe opposites?"

Annabelle cocked her head to the side for a moment in thought. To describe opposites? Strangely enough her mind ventured onto Zoe and Bianca when it came to opposites (though she felt the same way when it came to Taylor and Andrea) and the whole scenario between the rude girl and emo that had only occurred half an hour ago.

"Pft." Annabelle snorted at the answer that instantly came to her head. "You've got to be kidding me. If that's true then why aren't all the chavs and emo's going out with each other? That's insanity talking Kelly."

"Trust me Annabelle. Andrea and Taylor are my best friends. I know them better than anyone and believe me when I say that the term 'opposites attract' fit them together," Kelly answered the Head Girl with her usual sultry tone; confident that she was in fact right in her revelation.

"Okay, I'll give you _that_. I'll even say, sure to the whole Taylor-and-Andrea-being-together thing but c'mon Kelly. If that's true, what is with the whole Emo vs. Chav thing? It doesn't make sense," Annabelle found herself arguing, still mighty confused with the whole ideal.

"Sexual tension? Beats me, but if you don't think I'm right why don't you do some research of your own? Then when I get home, you can prove me wrong. But if I'm right…"

Uh oh. Annabelle almost hit herself. This is what happened when you just didn't agree with Kelly, sure it would be less fun if you did do that, but now she would most likely be at Kelly's mercy if she failed.

"Then I get to do whatever I want with you. Until I get tired that is. Then you're free to go."

Yep. She just knew that was coming. It was her own fault really but whatever, Annabelle had no time to play the blame game.

Instead she just coughed to try to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. "Well, that sounds…Promising."

"Doesn't it just? Well. I'm sure you're going to be busy for the next month or so. So I'll leave you to it. Good luck Belle." Kelly left with an impish laugh that broke Annabelle away from her train of thought.

The Head Girl slumped. Great…Prove Kelly wrong? She didn't know if that was possible.

Especially when it came to Andrea and Taylor…And Zoe and Bianca as an after thought.

Okay…So if she wanted to prove Kelly wrong that would also mean she'd have to _spy_ on the two couples and that would mean that if anything 'did' happen between them it would be almost out in the open for everyone to see.

Right…

She couldn't ask the Geeks at St Trinians because that would mean more people would be on to her little investigation; more people meant that her plan would eventually get out in the open.

So nobody inside St Trinians could help her.

But she knew somebody outside who _could_.


	2. Up And Away

_(A/N: Thanks for all the support from my lovely reviewers. I love to hear from you all =P And I don't mind any criticism either so feel free to give me some tips. I most surely need them.)_

_Summary: Annabelle gets curious with the whole chav, excuse me, rude girls vs. emo's and phones Kelly to try and understand more. That and the rising tension between Zoe, Bianca, Andrea and Taylor is driving her slowly insane. _

_Chapter Summary: With the help of an old friend, Annabelle decides to play the first move to discover what is happening between Andrea and Taylor. Oh and Zoe gets playful! :P_

**Up and Away**

"Uhm. Y'know the more I think about this the more I don't like it. Let's just forget it," Annabelle spoke over her intercom, looking uneasily at the TV screen that was going to be her 'best pal' for a while on her investigation. "I don't mind if Kelly wins this little _inspection _anyway."

"Oh, yes. I wonder why that is," Polly responded with a little arch of her eyebrows; shaking her head at the Head Girl's streak to give up when it came to Kelly and 'competition'. "Maybe it's because that means Kelly gets to play around with you or-"

"Oh whatever Polly." Annabelle retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But seriously, spying on Andrea and Taylor doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"Kelly didn't say it was a good idea now did she?" The geek sighed and Annabelle could see on another screen that Polly was placing her head in her hands as one would when speaking to someone completely retarded. Like Chelsea for example.

"But she also didn't say it was a bad one," Annabelle countered; pulling a face at the screen connecting her with Polly.

"Fair point," Polly admitted with a quirk of her lips. "Now you know how these camera's work, right?"

"Yup. You spent over three hours explaining them to me so how hard can it be, eh?" Annabelle looked over at her scribbled notes as she talked, eyeing her words carefully and with a little bit of disgust.

She felt like a bit of a geek after all the writing she had done because let's face it, only the Geeks (well, apart from Polly) seemed to listen to the 'real' lessons in St Trinians.

"You're starting to sound like Chelsea." Polly's voice and words broke Annabelle's concentration instantly and the Head Girl turned to face the geek. "She always used to say, 'how hard can it be' and then three minutes later she'd totally mess up half of my experiments."

Annabelle scoffed. Comparing her to Chelsea was like comparing Zoe to Bianca and them two were on two different planes when it came to being similar with each other.

"Chelsea? Now that's _low_ Polly. I can't believe you, of all people, just stooped to that level."

"I stooped it Annabelle. I just stooped it."

"Now you're sounding like Bianca."

"And you say me calling you Chelsea is a low blow?"

"Well yeah. Me and Chelsea are nothing alike apart from we're both very tall. You and Bianca…Uhm…" Annabelle bit her lower lip to choke back a giggle.

"Yeah, shut it," Polly responded with her most serious poker face; her expression making Annabelle wish that she had a bag to cover her face so the geek wouldn't see that she was finding it extremely hard not to laugh like a maniac.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting it," Annabelle managed to get her words out between her almost-closed lips, eyes twinkling in delight at how hard she was trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. "But back on the subject Pol. Are you sure this idea is going to work?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, don't ever say that again because now I'm having flashbacks of old Doctor Who episodes, but with Pomfrey's face." Annabelle answered back just as sincerely as Polly had when she had answered Annabelle's question. "Really disturbing actually."

* * *

Taylor hadn't been looking for Andrea. She had just stumbled into her when she had gotten onto the roof in a hunt for Jessica who still hadn't arrived back in the dormitories with her hoop earrings and the chav had a really funny feeling that Jessica wasn't going to be returning for a while.

So she had gone up onto the roof anyway just for one last check before she went to bed herself like the rest of her mates.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Taylor had jumped at Andrea's voice, turning around wildly to see that the emo girl had perched herself high up on the broken chimney with what appeared to be a bottle of whisky in her hands.

"Alright to you too Ticia!" Taylor waved at the emo with a little roll of her eyes; grinning at how Andrea's eyes seemed to flare up at the little jab that had been directed at her.

"Fuck off Taylor," Andrea growled angrily at the chav before once more turning away from Taylor to stare out at the grounds with the whisky bottle settled in between her thighs.

"Naaah…" Taylor shook her head with a smirk; gripping the ruined cement that clung to the chimney's cracks to pull herself up next to Andrea in a matter of moments. "Way more fun up here than down there, init? Up here we can trade _scarrrry_ stories and poetry about death and crap."

Another jab and to Taylor's disappointment, another time Andrea just snarled and completely ignored her words with just a mere shrug of her shoulders.

The chav kicked away a skull that had been sitting next to Andrea's side with a little exhale of 'ughh, gross' before wiping the space clean and then placing herself next to the emo girl with legs crossed and elbows resting on her thighs as she too, stared out at the grounds.

Being up here with Andrea wasn't exactly boring, but if anyone did come up here, Taylor would just have to slip into her old 'just-tease-the-hell-out-of-Andrea' routine so that nobody would get suspicious to think that she enjoyed the emo girl's company because if anyone knew that…

Dayum, the whole school would be talking about it, both hers and Andrea's dignity would be on the line and there was always the matter of her fellow chavs questioning which side she was on.

Whatever.

Noticing the whisky bottle once again, Taylor looked fiercely at the side of Andrea's face; trying to notice anything unusual about the emo girl's face that would give away the fact that Andrea liked the drink.

None. All she could see was emptiness and loneliness that put Taylor on edge in so many ways she didn't think it was humanely possible to be this worried about something that had nothing to do with her.

"Didn't know you drank," Taylor spoke up with genuine curiosity; knocking her right knee against Andrea's to try to get her attention.

"Didn't know you cared," Andrea responded with that unusual hollowness that Taylor hated so much; her knee remaining still - choosing not to knock it back against the chav's even though it was usually a pleasure to do so.

Any emo and chav knew if that you had the opportunity to touch the enemy, then that touch would be to bring them to the floor.

"I don't." Taylor said, eyes squinted and her mouth turned down into a defensive frown.

"Good. Now be a good chav and go screw off so I can get pissed by myself." Andrea finished her response with a deep swig from the whisky bottle in between her thighs; her eyes closed languidly while the alcohol just poured its way down the emo girl's throat.

"Oi, gimme some of that. Never tried whisky before." Taylor made a grab for the whisky bottle, however Andrea just laughed and pulled the bottle away.

"Better not give you this. Dunno how much you can handle." Andrea smirked, (the first time Taylor had seen any sort of sincere emotion on the girl for quite a while) the dark night making her white teeth stand out even more against her jet-black lips.

On instinct, Taylor bobbed her tongue out at the emo. "_Whatever_. More than you probably."

"Doubt it," Andrea retorted with a ferocious grin; letting the whisky bottle balance on her thumb and index finger at the same time as bringing the bottle closer and closer to the middle of both of their knees.

Again Taylor made a snatch for it, yet this time she just managed to grasp at the top of the whisky bottle and with a victorious grin; chugged the whisky down in a matter of moments.

Andrea watched patiently, waiting until Taylor chucked the whisky bottle down into the darkness and started to choke. She waited and the result was just as she expected.

Taylor's eyes went wide after a few chugs of the whisky and instinctively her hand dropped the whisky bottle (smashing into nothing but glass pieces) while another hand reached up for her throat.

"Typical…" Andrea growled, lifting her hand - her fingers delicately (a word that didn't describe Andrea well at all) curling into a fist - then slamming it down to thump the chav hard on the back.

"U-ugh! That's gross!" Taylor coughed violently; sitting up straighter than usual to glare at the laughing Andrea. "Dunno what you're laughin' at! I could have died!"

At this Andrea cut her laughter down to a simple, wicked smirk that seemed to fit the emo girl's face a lot more than Taylor would have admitted if anyone asked her - though this didn't mean that the chav was going to let Andrea get away with her laughter.

"That is rank. Dunno how you can handle that," Taylor spat out; still coughing slightly from the distasteful liquor that she had poured down her throat just seconds ago. "Eh, haven't ya got any better stuff than that crap?"

"Whisky isn't crap, you just can't handle it," Andrea answered the chav with a calm tilt of her head although her lips were curled up in bewildered amusement at Taylor's actions.

"Yeah, yeah Morticia. I can't handle it but seriously. No other stuff?" Taylor looked over Andrea's shoulder to see if there was anything digestible or something she could drink to get rid of the damn taste that was making her feel sick to the stomach.

"Nope," Andrea's eyebrows pulled together and her jaw tensed into an unmistakable scowl. "You just smashed my bottle of whisky."

Taylor rolled her eyes and reacted to Andrea's small growl by flicking the emo girl hard on the nose. "Chill out, I'll buy you some more of that crap. Dunno what you see in it."

At this, Andrea grumbled and rested her chin on her palm with a look of complete diligence; now continuing to look out at the surroundings.

Right…Now that conversation ended, Taylor found it hard to get onto another topic without Andrea snapping her in two or many other pieces that were well over the count of two.

The chav let out a large sigh and self-consciously stretched her arms out to fasten them around Andrea's neck in a headlock.

Andrea snarled and tried to bite at the chav's hand in response, though Taylor just swatted at the emo girl until Andrea finally gave in with a grunt.

"So Morticia, what's been bothering you lately? I mean, apart from being more depressing than usual."

"_You're_ bothering me." Andrea barked out with a snap; still trying to bite her way through Taylor's headlock.

"Well, yeah but I don't count this time!" Taylor grinned, curling her digits into a fist to 'noogie' Andrea's head.

"That case, nothing's bothering me." Andrea snapped back with a wicked gleam in her eye and before Taylor knew it; she had fallen backwards (a scream parting from her lips) onto the bean bag just behind where she had just been sitting.

Composing herself (making sure her skirt was pulled down a little more than normal) Taylor growled heatedly at the laughing Andrea - who by now was lying down in Taylor's original place, cackling like a witch.

"Bloody cow!" Taylor screamed up at the emo girl, reaching up with both of her hands to grab Andrea by her collar; bringing her down so that they were face-to-face.

Andrea (who was upside down, hanging onto the edge of the chimney with the balls of her feet) grimaced at how close they were.

"Think you're getting any kisses off me then you can go screw yourself." Andrea said dryly; rolling her eyes irritably at the puzzlement that had spread over Taylor's face.

Seriously, any other person (apart from the Posh Totties of course) would understand that she was referencing to Spider Man when Peter Parker kissed that girl (who Andrea could never remember the name of) in his Spiderman costume.

"Say what?" Taylor let go of Andrea's shirt (surprising herself at how Andrea seemed to remain upside down even when she did so) just to glare frostily at the emo girl. "Believe me Snow fricken White, if I wanted kisses, you'd be the last person alive that I'd get them off."

"Good because I'd rather cut myself on a million pieces glass than let your lips anywhere near mine, stupid asshole of a chav" Andrea spat out with such resentment for the chav that it sent a shiver down Taylor's spine.

Taylor stepped back and pulled a face; Andrea's words hitting her like she had just had a cold, cold shower.

"Thought you already did that!"

It's a rather lazy comeback but Taylor thinks that despite her laziness, it fits because already she can see Andrea jumping off the chimney to land right next to her and Taylor almost screams again but is silenced by Andrea's hand over her mouth.

"Back off Taylor, just back off." Andrea whispered in Taylor's ear before pushing the chav backdown onto the bean bag with a little snarl.

Taylor watched as Andrea turned away from her and descended backdown the stairs that led to the dormitories, eyes and mouth both open wide in shock.

Once again, the chav composed herself in a gawky fashion; curling a finger around her dark curls as she thought to herself for a moment.

Taylor quickly came to a conclusion on what was wrong with Andrea.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. She was just being a tit. What a surprise.

"Whatever…." Taylor scoffed, getting up from the bean bag to chase Andrea down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Andrea had just finished ditching Taylor somewhere near the St Trinian basement (the chav had come after her which had complicated her escape) when she allowed herself to skid to a halt as a bottle of whisky seemed to shove itself out in the open corridor that Andrea was storming through.

The emo grunted and swabbed at the bottle; letting the glass of the bottle adjust perfectly in her open palm.

"Come out Zoe. I know you're here," Andrea called towards the shadows where her new bottle of whisky had slithered out from.

"How'd you know it was me?" Zoe's face popped out from the shadows; secretly scaring Andrea to the core yet the emo girl kept a calm face on her. She had to, especially with Zoe lurking around.

"You're the only one who knows that I like whisky," Andrea replied in a nonchalant tone; shrugging her shoulders casually at Zoe's bewildered look.

Ah, no that was a lie now. Taylor knew too. Taylor. Of all people. God sure had a sense of humour.

"You get me it every Christmas. Dumbass." Andrea added her jab as an afterthought, just showing that her encounter with Taylor was still making her feel more riled up than she should have felt.

'_It was only Taylor.'_

"How's Taylor?" Zoe suddenly asked her with a small, genuine (not heartless either) smile that didn't seem to fit on her face. "I heard she was chasing after you." Then at Andrea's look of bewilderment, Zoe chuckled darkly. "News gets around fast."

"Mind your own business Zoe," Andrea responded with a stiff growl; grounding her teeth together wrathfully at the mere mention of the chav girl who made her blood pump faster through her veins.

"I only asked a mere-"

"How's Bianca?" Andrea interrupted her fellow emo with an enraged glance in direction - startling Zoe from her chuckle into a plain smirk.

"Not sure. Hopefully she's still in the restraint room. Getting a slow, torturous death as Chelsea and Peaches will give her."

Andrea bit back a laugh. "Don't think Chelsea and Peaches are like that. But if _you _were the one doing the torturing…"

"She'd be dead. Simple." Zoe grinned sadistically, making a grab for Andrea's whisky bottle - failing miserably when Andrea slapped her hand away - and grinning even wider than before at her result.

"Whatever you say…" Andrea said dryly, dropping her bottle of whisky into her cardigan pocket.

"I say she would be dead."

"No need to be so defensive Zoe. It's not like I'm wondering if you're growing a soft side for someone."

"Hypocrites giving me lessons aren't the best way to make me listen." Zoe crossed her arms smugly at Andrea's stunned expression. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"The thing is, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooooh I hear bullshit."

"That's not the only thing you'll be hearing if I plant my fist in face." Andrea countered, livid at Zoe shooting idiotic innuendo's at her when she didn't know anything.

Zoe's smirk slipped from being totally confident in what she was saying to something that looked like some wild sort of fear. Andrea was the leader of the Emo's after all and opposing her like this was highly forbidden yet Andrea only let her talk this way to her because they were best friends.

'_I wonder why sometimes.'_ Andrea mused silently to herself, letting her fingers waver over her whisky protectively.

"Piss off if you think you're having your whisky back." Andrea grinned, letting the other girl know that their previous 'argument' was forgotten completely.

Zoe removed herself from her slumped position against the wall and scratched the back of her neck; eyes alight with dark humour.

"How about we share, eh?"

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Zoe arched an eyebrow and laughed slyly to herself. She'd gladly give Andrea another idea that was far better than her first.

"Go fuck Taylor."

"Go fuck Bianca."

"You first."

* * *

_And yes, Annabelle is watching everything that goes on between Andrea/Taylor and Zoe/Bianca. Oh Annabelle ;) You're just dying to lose aren't you? I wonder whyyyy…_


	3. Ooh Chains!

_Chapter Summary: Annabelle finds a way to make Bianca and Zoe get on. Sort of. Taylor's depression comes to a halt when she finds a friend in someone she never thought she'd be able to relate to in a million years._

**Ooh Chains!**

Ever since the incident of, oh, Andrea trying hard not to punch the living daylights out of Taylor on the roof; the two had begun to play a game of hide-and-not-so-seek with each other.

Even when Miss Dickinson (the only teacher who actually taught anything in the damn school) made her to sit next to Andrea in almost every lesson they had with the English teacher, Taylor argued harder than before until Miss Dickinson relented and made her sit by Chelsea - who was staring idly at the curve of Miss Dickinson's face whenever she had the chance.

"Oi," Taylor nudged the Posh Totty one day after having a screaming match with Andrea when the emo girl had kicked her out of her seat and told her to go sit by Chelsea because hell, Andrea would rather sit by Bianca than her.

Of course Bianca had scoffed at that, mumbling something about suicidal rates which caused Zoe to glare at the rude girl like she was nothing but dirt on the emo girl's shoe.

"Oi!" Taylor said louder, earning a scowl from the blonde who had been reapplying her make-up when Miss Dickinson's back was turned. "What you find so interesting about the front of the class, eh?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and let her eyes flicker over to the place where Andrea was sitting, feet up on her desk with a bored expression on her face.

"What do you find so interesting about _her_?" Chelsea snorted a laugh when Taylor growled at her and folded her arms, trying to look like she wasn't affected by the Totty's words.

"How 'bout you go back to looking at the front, yeah?" Taylor snarled, glancing out of the window to avoid Chelsea's smug smirk that the chav felt against the back of her head.

"With _pleasure_," Chelsea giggled dreamily and turned back to listen to Miss Dickinson's lecture with uncharacteristic happiness, the whole thing making Taylor wish she was sitting next to Andrea rather than this day-dreaming idiot.

"Taylor, are you paying attention to this?" And that is it. Taylor can not take this shit anymore. So she kicks the table over that she and Chelsea are sharing and storms out of the class with a quick, sharp 'whatever' when the emo's start to jeer and laugh at her.

Bianca whistles and shakes her head. "Damn Miss, you really got Tay worked up. Like damn."

"Excuse the idiot," Zoe quips up from behind the rude girl, smirking devilishly when Bianca turns around to address the emo girl with a frown.

"You talking to me Chuckster?" Bianca spat, starting to rise from her chair with her hands curled into fists.

"Of course not, I was obviously talking to another," and that was when Andrea knew she had to intervene before Zoe got herself killed. "…_chav_."

Andrea kicked her chair out to where Bianca was just about to walk out from behind her desk, cringing when the rude girl lost her balance and flipped over the chair to slump unconscious on Polly's table.

"Andrea!" Miss Dickinson cried out at the emo girl, hands over her mouth while she tittered over to Polly's table to check if Bianca was actually alright. Apart from the unconsciousness.

Andrea shrugged in response and half-smiled at Zoe, telling herself that Zoe owed her big time for saving her ass from the rude girl.

Andrea was just about to leave the classroom herself to get some air (that and she really needed a _drink_) when she was stopped by Chelsea standing in front of her desk, bent over with hands on her shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Andrea growled, shrugging Chelsea's wandering hands off her shoulders with a glare.

"If you won't go after her, then I will!" Chelsea then straightened up her back defiantly, gave Andrea the most evilest look the emo girl had ever received in her fairly short life and stormed off; slamming the class door with a bang louder than Taylor's.

At the looks she received (off emo's, chavs, geeks and eco's alike) Andrea scowled and kicked her own table over, growling slightly at Zoë's haughty smirk that made Andrea want to punch the other girl in the face.

* * *

"Hi Taylor!" Chelsea greeted the chav with an overenthusiastic hug, startling Taylor into absolute silence where if she had her senses, she'd most likely be shoving the Posh Totty away in case someone got the wrong message.

"Gerroff!" Taylor squealed when Chelsea (who instead of hugging her like any normal person would) had pushed herself on top of the chav, clutching at Taylor like a baby would a mother that simply wanted to be cradled.

"First admit you like Andrea!" Chelsea laughed, grappling Taylor's wrists with her hands and pinning them to the chav's sides.

"What? You messed up in the head or something? No way in hell do I like that messed up bint!" Taylor whined, trying desperately to lift Chelsea off her legs and failing miserably.

"Oh but _Taylorrr_…" Chelsea singsongs the chav's name in a way that Taylor really wants to punch Chelsea in her friggen Posh Totty gob. "It's so obvious that you _do _like her!"

"Who are you to tell me who I like eh?" Taylor screamed furiously at the blonde, scrunching her digits up into fists that are so ready to strike Chelsea down it almost feels good to feel this angry at someone. "You don't know crap! You just sit there fantasizing 'bout Miss Dickenson all through the lesson! Ya don't know nothing 'bout me!"

Chelsea pulled back from her assault of hugging the chav, looking displeased at the change of subject. "But Taylor, you and Andrea would be so cute together! I mean, you, the one who has the fashion-sense of a toadstool, and Andrea who has the mind of a funeral dictator. It's perfect!"

"And I call bullshit at the idea!"

"Your opinion doesn't really matter Taylor, you and Andrea like each other and that is the end of that," Chelsea silenced Taylor's protests by pressing a hand over the chav's mouth with a light, playful grin on her face. "I just don't see why you can't admit it to yourself when it's perfectly clear."

At that, Taylor stopped struggling and instead slumped against the marble floor of the St Trinians science room; truly wishing that the ground would decide to take pity on her and swallow her whole. "You talk some crap Tottie."

"I talk the truth you mean!" Chelsea replied with a girlish laugh, getting up off the chav to point directly at the classroom door they had just come from. "You think Andrea's hot!"

"Do not!" Taylor argued once she had scrambled up from her position on the floor; arms crossed across her chest.

"Do too!" Chelsea argued with a pleasant squeak, grabbing Taylor's wrist and swinging it slightly. "It's alright y'know, I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret, right Taylor?"

She had no idea why, but the thought of sharing something so important and so secretive with Chelsea aggravated Taylor to the max and she found herself lashing out instantly.

"Yeah! 'Course you'll keep it a secret, won't cha?" Taylor snarled, pushing Chelsea's hands off with another grunt. "Then one day Peaches will know, then the Geeks, then the Eco's and then the Emos! I'm not stupid y'know?"

"Now that's not true!" Chelsea protested, smiling wanly with that love-sick love on her face that Taylor only saw in English class. Stupid twat of a Tottie. "I'm actually very reliable! Besides! Why would I tell anyone? It's not my decision now is it?"

Taylor felt herself fall back a little to land on the staircase she had just come down from, all of a sudden feeling light headed at the Tottie's words. "What? Are you tryna talk some shit with me? Tryna get me to confess I have feelings for 'Ticia so you can spread it?"

"No!" Chelsea continued to protest, her hands curling tightly in the blonde locks of hair to express her annoyance with Taylor. "I'm trying to help you! It may be confusing to you because Annabelle leant me some of her books about 'Coming Out' from Kelly and-"

"I ain't gay!" Taylor found herself screeching all of a sudden, hiding her head in the palms of her hands in a rather immature attempt to block Chelsea's voice out her head. She wasn't _gay_. Chelsea must have been smoking some weird joint or something because she had _never_ dropped hints she was gay. She wasn't gay for cryin' out loud!

Chelsea merely blinked at her, obviously unsure on what her next action was to be or to say without being accusatory or sounding a bit like a Geek.

Instead Chelsea planted herself next to the depressed chav, feeling more than a little bit sorry for her; and when she first met Taylor she had absolutely hated her too! Funny how things worked out when you both had something in common with one another.

Chelsea allowed a few silent moments to pass between them both before throwing her arms around the chav, holding Taylor down tightly even when she began to struggle angrily.

"It's alright Taylor! We'll get through this together! If you're gay then I don't care! Men are only good for one thing, women are good for six!" The Tottie bellowed with a laugh, tugging Taylor's head further into her chest as she hugged the chav tighter.

"Gerroff me!" Taylor groaned despite feeling something weird starting to wriggle inside her chest. It was warm too and it made her legs and arms feel number than ever. "I ain't bothered about your crappy advice!"

"Aw, it's okay Taylor! I'll be here if you need me! We'll get Andrea to like you in no time!" Chelsea even felt nice enough that day to ruffle the chav's brunette locks. "But we really need to get you a new outfit…You're terrible at this!"

Just before Taylor could retort, both girls heard a large bang and the sound of Annabelle's voice blaring through the walls of the school; loud enough that they felt the ground shake underneath them slightly.

Taylor glared up at the ceiling from where she guessed Annabelle was with narrowed eyes and a pout. "The hell is that?"

* * *

"You skanky little!"

Zoe moved to the right as Bianca dove once more at her; grinning smugly when the Rude Girl ended up landing in a pile of magazines the rest of the Emo's had left open to try and traumatize passing First Years.

"Careful there chav," Zoe scoffed with another laugh, moving away from the fallen Rude Girl to waltz her way towards her coffin-shaped bed to sit down on. "Andrea doesn't like people snooping through her stuff at this time in the afternoon."

Bianca growled as she got up from the magazine pile she had fallen on, snatching one magazine to chuck at the laughing Emo with a vicious snarl. "Like I'd read this crap! Come on and fight me like a real motherfucker does, or ain't you got the balls Chucky?"

"If I had balls then _believe me_…" Zoe trailed off with a menacing smirk and a glint in her eyes that Bianca didn't trust at all.

Still whatever Zoe was talking about didn't scare her at all, she even showed that she wasn't god damn scared of this freak by once more tossing her trackie jacket off with a sneer; taunting the Emo even more. "Come then Chuckster! You and my fist ain't been properly introduced yet, why don't we fix that?"

"Depending on where you're going to plant that fist," Zoe remarked once more with that teasing glint that Bianca didn't understand because never in her life had she never seen that before in Zoë's eyes whenever the Emo glared at her. "There's a few certain places I'd rather you not."

"Oh yeah?" Bianca continued to mock the shorter girl (even though she was still at the opposite side of the room from the Emo) with a fake laugh, crossing her arms to try and look more intimidating. "Too bad Chuckster, you don't get to choose in this shit!"

Zoe once more just leant back against the post of her bed, clicking her tongue in humour at the thick-headed Rude Girl - feeling more exhilarated at Bianca's anger by the second; it was one of those things that gave her a little kick at being able to unknowingly predict Bianca's mood as if she was predicting the weather.

"So you're just going to stand there Chav?" Zoe purred with a seductive lick of her lips, wetting them to give them some more moist - knowing very well how it'd look. "Or you actually going to do something about me?"

At that stupid smirk that was on Zoë's lips, Bianca saw a deep, crimson red. "I ain't telling you again man!" She bellowed with a sneer, getting rid of her trackie jacket and tying it around her waist. "You call me a fucking chav again and I'm a skin you alive!"

Zoe was used to Bianca's threats by now, so in return just smirked cockily at the Rude Girl. "I doubt you have the guts to touch me. You don't do sod all as it is after all."

Before Zoe could taunt Bianca even more, she was shocked to discover that the Rude Girl was storming towards her in a power walk of complete, utter fury that Zoe felt something cold fall into the pit of her stomach that made her lurch off her bed to try and escape.

"Oh hell to the no!" Bianca's scream made Zoe stumble and unexpectedly she found herself pinned up against one of the Geek's 'homework' walls with Bianca's arms pressed up against her wrists. "You think you can get away callin' me that? Think again Chuckster!"

A loud bang made Bianca jump and for her grip on Zoe's wrist to lessen slightly, but before Zoe can take advantage of that there is another sound that sounds suspiciously like Annabelle that fills her ears and then she feels fingers intertwine with her own that are warm and smooth.

Zoe soon realized that her fingers were curled up in Bianca's own and with that tried to tug them away, instead ending up with Bianca falling on top of her in a yowl of fury and pain.

"Zoe! Bianca!" Zoe can just about hear Annabelle over Bianca's screams and before she can kick the Rude Girl off her, Bianca and herself (her wrist trapped in between Bianca's long fingers) was pulled off from the floor and slammed against a wall - both of their shoulders trapped between Annabelle's palms and the wall.

Bianca's fingers are still trapping her wrist, yet when Zoe attempted to pull away Annabelle just glared at her - the hard look in the Head Girl's eyes forcing Zoe to a stand-still.

"What the HELL do you think you two are doing?" Annabelle yelled at them both with her brows knitted into a deep scowl. "You two make enough noise to make people THINK you're killing each other!"

"We were tryin' to kill each other!" Bianca interrupted Annabelle with her own yell, attempting to get out of Annabelle's grip and huffing when she failed to do so.

"You fucking suck at it." Zoe taunted with a sadistic smile coating her lips, looking even more poisonous and frightening by the second. "I've had better fights with Taylor than you!"

Bianca gasped with a look of complete fury overcoming her features. "I swear down! Lemme go 'Belle! I'm a tear this bint apart!"

Zoe hissed at her with a cackle, throwing her head back in delight like a child pleased with its accomplishment of winding their parents up to the max. "Oh hey Chav, wait until we're alone okay? Then you can do anything you want! Pft!"

Zoe laughed smugly after that, pleased at her own jokey quip and revelling in the fact that Bianca's too angry to understand what she just said. Chavs were idiots like that.

Annabella looked pretty bewildered at what had just occurred between the both of them, but soon enough Zoe feels something cold clasp around both hers and Bianca's wrists and immediately they both jump…

And bang heads when the cold metal brings them together once more.

"The fuck Belle?" Bianca is of course the first to recover and brings up both her own wrist and Zoe's with a glare gracing her features. "Handcuffs? What the hell you think ya doing?"

Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground when Bianca made a step towards her (dragging Zoe along with her). "It's called compromise Bianca. If you two can't get along with one another for a whole month then those handcuffs aren't coming off."

Zoe snorted with a roll of her eyes. "And you think we won't try and get out before then? Were you knocked on the head when you were young or something?"

Annabelle smirked and turned to walk out of the room; but not before one last quip of, "it doesn't matter how hard you try Zoe, they won't break."

Bianca scoffed at Annabelle's retreating back, using her free hand to give the Head Girl the finger. "Wait until I be out of these chains Belle! I'll rip you a new hole!"

Zoe felt far more calm than Bianca looked and stomped on the rude girl's foot to gain Bianca's attention.

Bianca hissed in pain at the emo, but instantly shut up to glare questioningly at Zoe. "What is it you tit?"

"How are we going to sleep? To have a shower? To go the _toilet?_" Zoe asked with a low grumble, looking displeased at the thought of sharing a toilet with Bianca of all people.

Bianca looked even more disgusted at the suggestion of sharing a shower with the emo. "Do ya think Lucy still has that chainsaw under her bed?"

Zoe smirked. "She doesn't have it anymore but I know who does."

Bianca eyed her with distrust before finally saying, "you know what Chuckster? This is all your bloody fault ya stupid emo."

Zoe ignored the rude girl and proceeded to drag Bianca out of the room to find Andrea.


End file.
